


Bouře na ošetřovně

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 4





	Bouře na ošetřovně

Bude v pořádku, ujišťoval se McCoy. Určitě bude, přežil už horší věci. Narovnal se a pohlédl na Jimovy údaje. Jeho tep byl slabý, ale dýchal pravidelně. Ještěrův osten jej zasáhnul do hrudní oblasti, ale díky rychlému přesunu měl naději na uzdravení. Kostra mu ihned podal univerzální protijed, ale dnešní noc ukáže, jestli Jim přežije zásah do levé plíce.

Přikryl spícího muže dekou a starostlivě se na něj dál díval. Tak mladý člověk a už po tolikáté je v ohrožení života. Jestli se dožije čtyřicítky, bude to velký úspěch. Co se to tam dole sakra stalo?

McCoy uslyšel zasyčení dveří. Ani nemusel vzhlédnout, aby poznal, kdo přišel. Ale přece se na Spocka zaměřil. Naštvaně a možná i zklamaně zjistil, že na vulkánské tváři se neobjevil žádný soucit, natož lítost.

Potlačil svůj hněv a klidně se zeptal:

,,Co se stalo, Spocku?"

,,Stáli jsme před vchodem do jeskyně a uslyšeli jsme šramocení. Chtěl jsem se tam jít podívat, ale kapitán rezolutně odmítnul a šel sám. Uposlechl jsem rozkaz a zůstal venku, dokud ke mně nedolehl kapitánův křik," vysvětlil Spock naprosto vyrovnaným hlasem.

Kostra měl chuť mu jednu vrazit. Byl snad ten ušatý počítač nepoučitelný? Už několik let Jima zná, a přesto na něj není schopný dávat pozor.

,,A to jste nemohl jít za ním hned, copak jste zešílel?!" zvýšil hlas. Neměl obavy, že se Jim probudí. Dostal pořádnou dávku sedativ.

,,Poslechl jsem rozkaz," stál jako solný sloup Spock a sjel pohledem na Jima. Když ale doktor začal znovu hulákat, snažil se dát najevo svůj zájem alespoň tím, že se mu díval do očí. Samozřejmě, že měl o Jima strach, měl výčitky svědomí, ale jeho logika a disciplína mu nedovolily dole Jima následovat.

,,Jděte k čertu s rozkazy! Je to váš přítel. On by pro vás také riskoval svou funkci. Chápu, že je pro vás těžké být lidským přítelem, ale on to s vámi také nemá lehké. Ta vaše disciplína vás jednou zabije. A možná oba najednou," štěkal rozzuřeně McCoy.

Měl rád jak Jima, tak Spocka, ale pokud vulkánec jeho dlouholetému příteli ještě jednou takhle ublíží, odskáče si to.

Spock jen tiše snášel výtky. Kdyby Kostra nebyl tak zaslepený strachem a zlostí, možná by si všimnul, že Spockův postoj vůbec není hrdý, jakým většinou býval. Hřbet měl shrbený, ramena svěšená.

,,Mohl bych už odejít?" zeptal se téměř šeptem. Nemusel se doktora ptát na Jimův zdravotní stav. Měl dostatečné znalosti na to, aby si vše odůvodnil sám. Přesto jej však musel alespoň na chvíli vidět, aby prokázal svůj zájem. Ovšem McCoyovi tohle zřejmě přišlo málo.

,,Jen běžte, vy zbabělče," mávnul podrážděně rukou doktor a přesunul pozornost k pacientovi. Údaje byly neměnné, zatím to s ním vypadalo dobře. Pak si ale uvědomil, co řekl. Spock určitě nebyl žádný zbabělec, tohle trochu přehnal. Naštěstí zjistil, že Spock ještě neodešel.

,,Promiňte, Spocku, to jsem neměl říkat," promluvil k němu o něco jemněji než předtím, ale vzápětí nasadil opět rozladěný výraz. Proč tady furt postává, když se k ničemu nemá? Na lodi je určitě něco na práci.

Vulkánec byl zprvu zaražen změnou McCoyova tónu. Omluva za zbabělce mu nic nedala, skutečně se tak teď cítil. Ani nevěděl, proč zůstal, snad se chtěl v doktorových očích nějak očistit... Sám neměl potuchy proč, ale nebylo mu příjemné, když si o něm McCoy myslel, že je mu Jim ukradený. To rozhodně ne. Spock byl silně zasažen jeho zraněním, ale nevěděl, jak to má dát najevo. McCoyovi věřil, ale doktor uměl využít jakékoliv jeho selhání, aby se mu posmíval. Nebylo v tom nikdy nic osobního, prostě se tím... jak říkají lidé, bavil. Logika mu radila, aby ošetřovnu opustil, ale Spock ji neposlouchal. Dnes mu už jednou špatně poradila. Musí se řídit něčím jiným. Ale co má vůbec udělat?

,,Ale trochu citu byste prokázat mohl..." vrátil se k nepřátelskému postoji McCoy a s blesky v očích koukal na vulkánce. Vysloveně jej iritovala jeho nerozhodnost a nečinnost. Přešel k němu a dlubnul prstem do jeho hrudi. Údiv... no, nevadí, aspoň něco, pomyslel si s úšklebkem doktor, když spatřil v tmavě hnědých hloubkách překvapení.

Následně Spock pozvednul obočí.

Co tak nechápavě zírá? Bouřila v McCoyovi jedna vlna zlosti za druhou.

,,Bože, vždyť vám málem umřel přítel!" vmetl mu do tváře. To mu ta jeho logika úplně zatemnila mozek?! ,,Jste napůl člověk, ale přesto mám pocit, že mluvím se strojem. Ne, se strojem, s kusem kamene. Nevěřím tomu, že vás nechává Jimův stav chladným."

Měl pravdu. Spocka to skutečně nenechávalo chladným. Měl nutkání prchnout z ošetřovny, pryč od toho zpytavého hlasu, pryč od pronikavých modrých očí. Ale nemohl. Stál jako přikovaný a hleděl na McCoye, jehož zuřivost dosahovala vysokých hodnot. Zrycheně dýchal, zatínal pěsti, rudnul.

Spock dostal strach. Ne, o sebe, ale o doktora. Vypadal, že každou chvíli pukne vzteky nebo dostane mrtvici. Ale co má dělat? Jak ho zastavit? Logika byla umlčena, nyní za něj rozhodovaly emoce, které se snažily prodrat na povrch, ale zůstávaly drženy za ledovou maskou. Jejich nápor byl stále silnější, nutil Spocka k akci.

Cítil McCoyův dech na své tváři, cítil, jak jej modré oči propalují. Připadal si jako mezi mlýnskými kameny. Na jeho obranu byly podnikány útoky z vnitřku i z vnějšku, nemohl se bránit věčně a tak udělal to, co by jej snad nikdy nenapadlo.

Sklonil hlavu k nižšímu, ale nyní nebezpečnějšímu muži, zkrátil vzdálenost mezi nimi a učinil na Vulkánu tolik odsuzovanou věc. Políbil jej.

McCoy viděl téměř rudě, tak strašně moc jej Spock vytáčel. Snad poprvé byl vzteky úplně mimo. Proto snad také nijak nezareagoval, když se ušatá hlava přiblížila k němu a horké rty se přisály na ty jeho. Konsternovaně zůstal stát na místě. I když jej Spock už nelíbal, jejich rty se lehce dotýkaly. Uvědomil si, že tohle je Spockův způsob, jak vyjádřit, že něco cítí. Zloba byla v tu chvíli pryč, nahradila ji vina. Došlo mu, že vulkánec asi nevěděl, jak má říct, že ho to mrzí. Není to pro něj přirozené. Ovšem to ani líbání...

Jejich rty setrvávaly v blízkosti. Doktor měl chuť se jich znovu dotknout. Neměl ponětí, kdy jej naposled někdo políbil. Někdo, koho měl rád. Měl o Jima strach a teď si byl jistý, že Spock také, a možná ještě větší. Nemělo smysl, aby se každý trápil sám. Sdílená bolest, poloviční bolest, pomyslel si doktor a natáhnul krk blíže k vulkánci.

Ten byl strnulý šokem. Čekal, že jej doktor za tu troufalost od sebe odstrčí. Chtěl dosáhnou toho, aby alespoň na chvíli odvedl jeho pozornost od vzteku na něj, ale zdálo se, že McCoy to pochopil jinak. Nechal se líbat, jelikož mu to bylo příjemné, dokonce se snažil přidat, ačkoliv příliš nevěděl, jak. Vina, kousání svědomí a obavy se stále zmenšovaly tím, čím déle se doktora dotýkal.

McCoy šel dál, položil ruce na Spockova ramena a přilepil se na štíhlé tělo. Mysl mu vůbec nebrala fakt, že líbá muže. V tu chvíli věděl, že není schopen odolat teplému tělu a doufal, že Spock to pojme podobně. A jeho přání bylo vyslyšeno. Vulkánec měl pochybnosti o tom, zda je doktor plně při smyslech, ale pocit, být objímán, jej pohltil. Obtočil ruce kolem McCoyova pasu a nenasytně přijímal horkost jeho těla i lehké polibky.

Když jim došel dech, položil si McCoy bradu na Spockovo rameno, vulkánec si mohl položit celou hlavu. Stáli v tichu na ošetřovně, vnímali jen dech toho druhého a pocit, že nejsou sami.

Spock konečně poznal, jak lidé zvládají všechny ty emoce. On je v sobě skrýval a nezabýval se jimi, lidé tohle neuměli a proto celý život hledali přátele, se kterými je mohli sdílet. Cítil se poctěn, že McCoy vzal za vděk i jím. Ještě více k sobě křehké tělo přitisknul.

Dlouho se ani jeden z nich nepohnul, ale nakonec se doktor musel od Spocka odtáhnout. Hluboce se zadíval do jeho očí a poprvé v životě v nich uviděl vděčnost. Nemohl si pomoct a ještě jednou vulkánce políbil, načež se musel vrátit k Jimovi. Zkontroloval jeho základní životní funkce a zapsal do tabulky, že kapitánův stav je vzhledem ke zranění uspokojivý.

Spock neochotně nechal doktora jít, ale stále setrvával v místnosti. Nechtělo se mu pryč. Měl by odejít, neměl by už doktora obtěžovat, ale... Cítil ohromnou prázdnotu, o které si myslel, že ji dokáže vyplnit jen McCoyova blízká přítomnost. Udělal pár kroků ke svému příteli, letmo se ubezpečil, že Jim je na tom už lépe, a postavil se za něj. Uchopil jej za rameno a postupně sestupoval až k loktu.

McCoy překvapeně strnul. Nečekal, že Spock bude prahnout po dalším doteku. Sám se tomu nebránil, i jemu kontakt s druhým člověkem pomohl uklidnit své nitro. Poddal se pomalému hlazení a přestože to bylo přes látku, intenzivně vnímal něhu, s jakou se ho vulkánec dotýkal.

Spock přistoupil k doktorovi ještě blíže, svým tělem se natisknul na druhé. Omámený McCoy se o štíhlého vulkánce za sebou opřel, zátylek si položil na jeho rameno a tváří se dotýkal Spockova krku. Vyšší muž natočil hlavu a znovu vnořil své rty do McCoyových. Cítil, jak se na nich stává rychle závislý. Dávaly mu tolik síly, pomáhaly mu vyjádřit emoce, které jinak ventilovat neuměl. Dal do polibku veškerou náklonost, kterou k doktorovi cítil, chtěl, aby McCoy věděl, že jej má rád, ačkoliv se k němu vždy choval chladně. Uvědomoval si touhu, mu vše vynahradit.

Nebyl si přesně jistý jak, ale když doktor takto vlídně reagoval na dotek, snad se tato cesta ukáže, jako ta nejlepší. Ovšem byl si vědom i toho, že ve stoje mu svůj dluh dlouho splácet nevydrží. On nejspíše ano, ale nemůže nutit McCoye. Ne, do ničeho jej nutit nebude...

Doktor potěšeně přijal nabízené rty. Nemohl odolat jejich horkosti ani vášnivosti, která se pomalu drala na povrch. Možná by se polibek stal dravějším, kdyby jej Spock zčista jasna neukončil. Modré oči zvědavě pozorovaly, za jakým účelem se vulkánec rozhlédl kolem. Pak zjistil, že s ním chce Spock couvat. Nebránil se a poslušně udělal několik kroků zpět. Rty ho pálely, a byl si jistý, že je má i oteklé z polibků. Nechal Spocka, ať dělá, co chce, jen když se jej znovu dotkne...

Vulkánce dorazil s doktorem v náručí k prázdnému lůžku, vyhoupnul se na ně a vytáhnul McCoye k sobě. Hladově se vrhnul na červená ústa svého přítele, už bez nich nemohl déle zůstat. Doktor mu náruživě vyšel vstříc, sám netušil, kde v sobě nachází tu touhu po Spockových rtech. Ale věděl, že tím to skončí...

Nebyla vhodná doba na to, aby se mezi nimi stalo něco víc. Teď byl nejdůležitější Jim. A Spock to věděl taky. Odtáhl se od McCoye, který se na něj usmíval tak mile, že prolomil veškeré zbytky Spockova štítu. Vulkánec se nefalšovaně usmál zpět, opřel se zády o stěnu, nechal doktora, aby se opřel o něj a spokojeně jej obejmul.

Spock rozpoznal, že McCoyovi dnes nemůže poskytnout nic víc, než jen svou přítomnost. Doktor víc nepotřeboval, musel být k dispozici, kdyby se Jimovi přitížilo. Rozhodl se, že i jemu tahle pozice vyhovuje a smířil by se s ní až do konce života, kdyby se doktor nerozhodl promluvit.

,,Spocku?" zašeptal. Vulkánec se mírně naklonil, aby mohl spatřit otázku v modrých hloubkách. ,,Tohle bylo ojedinělé, že?"

Vulkánec přikývnul. V McCoyově hlase poznal nejistotu. Zřejmě se bál, aby se na něj Spock nevrhnul třeba během služby. To by mu muselo být krajně nepříjemné. Ucítil podivný pocit ve svém nitru. Zklamání. Ale doktora chápal.

,,Bude to tak nejlepší."

,,A pro koho, Spocku? Já... se vás nechci vzdát," pohladil Spocka po tváři. Pro něj samotného bylo překvapením, jak moc to myslel vážně. Neměl nikoho, koho by mohl objímat a zároveň mu věřit. Měl pocit, že teď někoho takového našel a nesnesl myšlenku, že by o něj přišel.

Vulkánec pozvedl obočí ve snaze zakrýt, jak moc s ním doktorova slova zamávala. Ještě ráno pro něj byl McCoy dobrý přítel, kterého přes veškeré hádky dokázal tolerovat. Ale teď si byl jistý, že si k němu buduje snad ještě silnější cit.

,,Pokusím se vašemu přání vyhovět," řekl Spock a brzy poznal, že takto odpovědět měl.

McCoy si nikdy nemyslel, že ještě kdy bude v životě šťastný a už vůbec jej nenapadlo, že mu takovou euforii způsobí odměřený vulkánec. Položil si tvář na Spockův hrudník. Spock jej pevně přitisknul k sobě a unaven neznámým pocitem bouřících emocí, upadl do spánku.

Leonard McCoy ještě chvíli pozoroval jeho odpočívající obličej, který byl naprosto uvolněný, bez žádné masky lhostejnosti. Poté zavřel oči a nechal se unášet myšlenkami na dny, které stráví v přítomnosti své nově objevené spřízněné duše.


End file.
